1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission structure and an input device and a data processing system using the transmission structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As information develops, information equipment becomes popular. For the computers most people contact more often, there are various brands and styles of the computers in the market. They are widely popular in families, factories, companies, offices, and schools to become daily requirements. The computers in the prior art include desktop computers and notebook computers, most of which are equipped with a keyboard for users to perform operations such as characters input.
The keyswitch used in the computer keyboard mainly includes a keycap, a support member, and a rubber dome. The support member and the rubber dome are disposed between the keycap and the keyboard substrate for supporting the keycap to move vertically relative to the substrate. The common support members are mainly classified into two classes of scissors-type (such as Taiwan patent no. 319438: “KEYSWITCH WITH SCISSORS-TYPE SUPPORT MEMBER”) and crater-type (such as Taiwan patent no. M331699: “KEY STRUCTURE OF KEYBOARD”). Therein, the scissors-type support member has advantages of light weight, small volume and so on, and it could therefore be used in the keyboard of portable data processing system such as notebooks or used in the membrane keyboard.
For the convenience of usage to users, researchers in the associated fields keep betaking themselves to reduce the volume and weight of the portable data processing system. So the devices or modules of the portable data processing system have to be light more. However, for the keyboard, if the thickness thereof is reduced, it may lead to the insufficient press stroke for the keyswitch, which makes operation comfort poor to users.